Oracle
by hakkai31004
Summary: To find the enemy they need the worlds best hacker, instead she may find them. The characters of the Expendables are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Bonaparte was at Rusty's Bar where Barney's group liked to drink. Drummer knew Bonaparte was there, and he was the one he needed to talk to. When he walked in Drummer looked around, Barney looked at the door, and grew mad. The group saw this, and asked what was wrong. He told them to look at the door; they all looked, and saw Drummer. Drummer walked up to the group, and stared at Barney.

"Ross." Said Drummer.

"Drummer, what the hell do you want?" Barney asked.

"Nothing, I found out Bonaparte was here, and I need him to find someone for me." Said Drummer.

"Who would you like me to find?" Bonaparte asked.

"Oracle." Said Drummer.

"That's going to be a problem. You don't find Oracle, Oracle finds you." Said Bonaparte.

He then asked how he could get in touch with Oracle. Thorn chuckles, then explains.

"You want to get a hold of someone no one has ever seen or talked to, or knows whether they are male or female. They're a ghost in the wind." Said Thorn.

Drummer then stood, slammed his fist on the bar, and raised his voice.

"Someone has to know how to find Oracle. They can't simply exist in legend." Said Drummer.

"Look, if Oracle was easy to find; don't you think that we hackers would know who the Oracle is." Said Thorn.

Drummer then turned, and stormed out. After a few minutes Drummer came back in with a cooler head, and walked up to Thorn.

"If we can't find Oracle, then perhaps you can help me." Said Drummer.

"I can give it my best shot, what are you looking for?" Thorn asked.

"They're a rogue militant group that became mercenaries of fortune that go by the name of Prometheus." Said Drummer.

"This sounds serious, let's take this somewhere else to look into." Said Ross.

They all then finished their beers, and they followed Thorn to a nearby motel. Thorn said he'd be right back, and went to get a room; he then came back, and told them to follow. They got to the room, and they all filed in. Once Thorn was ready he turned to Drummer.

"So what am I looking for?" Thorn asked.

"Rogue Militant group and the name Prometheus." Said Drummer.

Thorn put in the search parameters, and hit enter. Oracle, who had hacked into three governments to look for Prometheus's clients, but she had to find it quickly, before they knew she was there. Oracle was near the end of her search when an alert popped up on her screen; it caused her to almost miss a key stroke. She quickly finished, and pulled up the alert. All it had was the name, Prometheus, and an IP address. Oracle then activated the web came on the other computer without the light going on. She saw the face of the one doing the search, and a few other faces around him.

"So, you are looking for Prometheus as well, huh? Well Max Drummer, Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Toll Road, Hail Cesear, and Thorn; I'll just follow your electronic trail so I can be one step behind you." Said Oracle.

With that she placed a virus on every one of their phones in order to stay close by; Oracle watched every one of their moves. She tracked them to Madrid, then to Egypt; soon they landed in Napes. Oracle knew that something was going to happen.

Those who were part of the Prometheus team were extremely hard to track, she'd even had trouble tracking them. Sometimes she would get pings, but by the time she'd investigate; they were gone. This time something was up, she found out that their next stop was Palermo, Sicily. Oracle decided to fly ahead of them. She wanted to find the leader of Prometheus, and make him pay.

A buddy of hers flew her there, and would wait till she needed him again. Oracle said ok, and she was on her way. It was early morning when she got to Palermo; Oracle had gone, checked to see where the Expendables team was. Once she had their location, and she went to find an inn. Since she was tired, Oracle went to bed. It was three hours before dawn, when she got up, and turned on her computer. Oracle was checking where the group was, and when their phone's GPS shown they were not at their inn's, she knew something was wrong. Oracle had gone to find them, and as she followed the signal; she had entered the warehouse district.

Oracle soon found the building the signal was coming from, and went inside. She seen the group she was following, and a group of armed men standing in front of them. Oracle then walked up to them unnoticed, and tapped one of the armed men on the shoulder. The man turned, and saw an attractive woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, you can drop dead." Said Oracle.

Oracle then punched the guy in the face, and he dropped like a stone. They guys friends swarmed her, and Ross and group watched as she gave a new meaning to kicking butt. She gathered the guys that were laying on the ground, and put them near a tree. Then tied them to it, and then went back into the warehouse. Oracle had seen that the group was still standing there. She didn't care, so she just started wiring up the place with C4. When she was done, she turned towards them, she told them that if they wanted to stay, and die. She just shrugged her shoulder, and walked away. The group quickly got out, and watched as she blew the place up. When she started to walk away, she was stopped by Ross.

"Who are you?" Ross asked.

"Maya, my name is Maya. Who are you?" Jessie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya, I'm Drummer. This team is called The Expendables, and they are helping me find Prometheus." Said Drummer.

"Well, seems that we are looking for the same group." Said Mars.

"What makes you think that?" Jessie asked.

"Well you came, and took those guys out." Said Toll Road.

"I am looking for Prometheus, but I don't need your help." Said Jessie.

"We all need help now and again." Said Luna.

"Will you help us then?" Ross asked.

"You already have enough people." Said Jessie.

"What did Prometheus ever do to you, and think on that." Said Christmas.

Jessie thought about that; she was about to say no, but then she thought that it would be easier to keep an eye on them if she were to be with them. She still didn't want to join with them, and Thorn had stepped forward. He told her that Prometheus needed to be stopped, and they would be doing it with or without her. That made up her mind, and agreed to help them. Ross said that they had to get going. As Jessie followed the group, she pulled out her cell phone, and called her friend. She told him to take some time off, and she would call him when she would need him. Her friend said ok, and they hung up.

What the team didn't know was that Oracle was right there with them. They found a place to hook up to the net, and Jessie watched as Thorn started to look for some new clues as to where Prometheus was hiding. Jessie was looking on her hand held computer, and when she found something; she sent the information to Thorn's computer, making it look like he found the information.

"Hey, I found something." Said Thorn.

"What did you find?" Ross asked.

"It seems that our friend had a tracking bug on him, and his signal is on something moving fast." Said Thorn.

"That could be anything." Said Doc.

Smilee suggested that they stay, and wait till the beacon stopped. Ross was going to object, but Drummer said that it was the only way to find out what to do next. Galgo asked how the guy got away in the first place. No one could answer that question, except for Jessie, but she wasn't about to tell them. If she were to tell them, then they would wonder about who she really was, and she could not afford that right now.

Three hours went by, and soon the signal stopped, and when Thorn checked it; it showed that the signal stopped at Xi'an, China. Ross had told everyone to get to the plane, and they would head out.


	3. Chapter 3

On the plane, they were wondering about Maya. Drummer couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about her. She sat away from the others, and just sat there; arms crossed, and eyes closed.

"So how do we find this group when we get there?" Mars asked.

"Follow the beacon to where this guy went, and we should be able to find the group." Said Ross.

They traveled in quiet the rest of the way. Meanwhile, the man that had the tracker on him, was meeting with Harris the leader of Prometheus.

"Boss, I have a feeling that trouble is coming." Said Bridge.

"When is there not trouble coming after us." Said Harris as he was looking at computer screen.

"What I mean is that I think Oracle is with this group of men." Said Bridge.

"Oracle, huh. Didn't think she was the type to join with a group of any kind. She always seemed to be a loner after we had double crossed her." Said Harris.

"What should we do about this?" Bridge asked.

"Nothing for now, but once they arrive, we'll take care of them. I'll deal with Oracle myself, I'll teach her not to mess with me; besides I gave her the chance to live, if she wants to risk her life for this, then who am I to keep her from getting herself killed." Said Harris.

Jessie was wondering if this was the greatest idea, but she wanted to stop Prometheus once in for all. Harris was going to pay for the murder of someone who was very close to her. Only hours later they arrived at Xi'an, China; Jessie was getting a bad feeling that only got worse by the minute. She knew that she may have stirred the wrong hornet's nest. Jessie also knew that they would be waiting for them, and she knew how dangerous Harris could be. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't know that the plane was on the ground till Smilee spoke up. Jessie knew that she couldn't give them any more clues, she had to take control of this.

Christmas was watching Jessie, and knew she was about to do something. She walked up to one of the cars they had waiting for them, and got into the driver seat. She waited, and when they were ready to go, they drove off. Christmas was riding with Jessie, and would often look over to her

"Is there something you want to know?" Jessie asked.

"What is going on Maya?" Lee asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Jessie.

Now he knew that something was up, Maya was keeping something. Before too long, Christmas knew that they'd been driving for a while, and asked about it. Maya told him that the signal was coming from just outside of the city. Another twenty minutes went by before they got to the warehouse that Harris was at. Jessie at that moment forgot that Christmas was in the car with her, and stopped to gather any self-control she had left. Christmas seen the others drive up, and got out. When the others seen Christmas get out, they also got out to join him.

"Something's up. Maya changed, and she seems to know what's here." Said Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know, we all can see the change." Said Ross.

"Let's see how this goes. I am interested to know about who Maya really is." Said Drummer.

They all walked into the building, and seen Maya standing in the middle. She was looking around the area for what she came for. Harris the leader of Prometheus; she wanted him dead, and then she would go home, knowing that he couldn't hurt anyone else. Jessie was just standing in the middle of the warehouse; the group came up behind her, and they were wondering what she was waiting for. Well they didn't have to wait long; soon a group of men came out of the shadows, and surrounded them. Behind the group one other man had come out of the shadows.

"Well, Well. I didn't expect to see you again Jessie." Said Harris.

"Who is Jessie?" Galgo asked.

"You never told them. Well isn't it rather rude of you to do that?" Harris asked.

"Would you tell us what is going on here?" Drummer asked.

"You didn't tell them who you really were. Jessie that is rather rude." Said Harris.

"I know you've already said as much. Besides, I didn't expect to pick up a party. They were looking for you, and I thought that they would be the best way to find you." Said Jessie.

Harris clapped his hands, and was smiling. He like her, and he remembered how much fun he used to have with her around. But then he became really serious, and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at her, and looked at the group behind her.

"Since she was rude and told you nothing about who she really is, I will. Her name is Jessie MacLeod, and to hackers around the world; Oracle." Said Harris.

"So I'm guessing that you meeting up with us was not a coincidence." Said Ross.

"Nope." Said Jessie.

"Now, Jessie I want you to drop all of your weapons. I can't take the chance that the angel of fifty blades will kill me too soon." Said Harris.

"Angel of fifty blades?" Christmas asked.

"Yes, Oracle never carries anything less than fifty blades at all times. But she also carries two Sig hand guns." Said Harris.

No one could believe what they were learning; Maya, the person they were traveling with was The Oracle, and her name wasn't Maya, but Jessie. Their attention was soon drawn back to the scene in front of them; they watched as Oracle began to drop all the belts around her legs, the two hand guns, and when she thought that she was done; she was wrong.

"You forgot one more blade, Oracle." Said Harris.

Oracle had then gone for the zipper on her vest. She was then only wearing her pants, boots, and her bra; then the group behind her saw something that she never wanted anyone to see. She had a scar on her back that started at her left shoulder, and stopped at her right hip. Jessie was just hoping that they wouldn't want to know about it; it was something that she hated talking about. Jessie was thinking about that scar, and the person that gave it to her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harris asked.

"No, wasn't listening." Said Jessie.

"You know that I could kill you right now, but that would be too easy." Said Harris.

"Maybe, but I don't need any of that to kill you." Said Jessie.

"I do wonder how you plan to do that." Said Harris.

Harris then told the men to kill her. Ross and his team wanted to get in there to help her, but the three men with automatic weapons said otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

All they could do was hope that there would be an opening that would allow them to jump in, and help. They watched as Jessie was fighting. Harris had a smile on his face. Ross could see that Harris was enjoying it, or he knew that Harris had something that he was still planning to do. Christmas told Ross to look to his right. They watched Joey hit one of the bad guys, and the bad guy fly across the room; the guy landed at Harris' feet. Harris looked down, and looked at the guy; the man didn't move. Joey walked back to where she was between Harris, and the Expendables group.

"Now, that they've been dealt with; how about you come over here, and fight me." Said Jessie.

"Why should I?" Harris asked.

"Well I have a few grievances that I would like to talk to you about. Mainly about Caroline, and why you killed her. Was it to get back at me, or did you do it because you just felt like it?" Jessie asked.

"Neither." Said Harris.

"Then why?" Jessie asked.

"She was going to take what she found out about me to the cops. I couldn't have that." Said Harris.

Now that she knew that her sister was murdered, she was going to make him pay. Harris knew that Jessie wanted to kill him, but he pulled a gun out, and fired a round at her. Jessie didn't move fast enough, but she did move enough to only get the bullet in the shoulder. Harris then walked up to her, with the gun still pointed at her. As he stood over her, she looked him in the eyes. She was waiting for him to shoot her in the head, and end this, but he then moved the gun to the group behind her. Jessie turned her head enough to see the group behind her, when she turned back to Harris; she knew what she had to do.

Jessie did what she promised her family mostly her dad, never to do. She used every ounce of strength that she had, and kicked Harris in the balls. He dropped the gun, and sank to the ground. Jessie got up from the ground, and staggered a bit, but soon found her footing. She walked over to Harris who was still on the ground gasping for air, and very much in pain. She picked up the gun that he dropped, and got down to his level, she then began to whisper in his ear.

"You killed my sister, you put that scar on my back, and now you are going to try to kill those who don't have anything to do with you. If I was as cold hearted as you, I will kill you here, and now; but you see I am not. So I'm going to let you live with what you've done, and know that everything that is yours will be put to good use. Good-bye Harris Murry." Said Jessie.

Jessie got up, turned, and came face to face with Doc. She seen him reaching for her shoulder, and she pulled the gun to his face, then cocked it.

"Whoa, whoa. I was only going to look at your shoulder." Said Doc.

"Touch me, and there will be problems." Said Jessie.

Doc moved away from her, and back to his friends. She picked up all of her knives, then pulled out her cell phone, and called her friend. She told him that she was ready to go. He said that he was right around the corner, and that's when a van pulled in front of the warehouse. Jessie put away her cell, and started walking to the door.

"Jessie where are you going?" Ross asked.

"Home." Said Jessie.

"Where's that?" Ross asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Jessie asked.

"Might want to look you up." Said Ross.

"Well, it's none of your business." Said Jessie.

Jessie soon left the warehouse, and got in the van. The van took off, and left the team there. Her friend looked at her, and told her that they needed to get her shoulder looked at. Jessie said that they could do that when they got back to the plane. She had this nagging feeling that they would try to find her, but she didn't care.

On the plane, her friend Donnie had gotten the bullet out, and got her bandaged up. He then went to the cockpit, and got ready to take off. She was glad to have this behind her. She put her head back, and fell asleep; when she woke up, they were in the air, and on their way back home. Eight hours had gone by, and Donnie was putting the plane on the ground. Once off the plane, she thanked Donnie, and paid him for his trouble. She walked over to her truck, and drove for home. As she was driving, she felt a sense of relief that Harris was paid back for what he'd done to her sister. When she pulled into the parking spot, at her apartment; she got her stuff, and went inside. She put her bag on her bed, and sat down, fell back onto her bed, and went to sleep; she slept peacefully for the first time in five years.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later. . .

Jessie was walking down the street, with a bouquet of red roses and pink tulips. She was wearing a sun dress that her sister said looked so good on Jessie, and made Jessie buy it. Jessie hated wearing dresses of any kind, but this was for her sister, and for her sister she'd do anything. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she seen a group of bikers coming down the street, the thing that shocked her was that, she knew them. It was Barney Ross and his group, minus two people. She was hoping that they wouldn't notice her, and just keep going, but the gut feeling she was having, said otherwise.

Barney was looking at the woman that was walking down the sidewalk, and knew that she looked familiar somehow. He turned the corner, and stopped. He watched her turn into the cemetery, and continued to watch the woman. The group stopped, and Christmas asked if everything was alright. Ross told him that the woman looked like he'd seen her before. Christmas looked, and got the same feeling. Smilee said that they should go, and ask the woman. Thorn said that Luna should, and explained that she would look less threatening than a group of guys walking up to one woman. Ross looked at Luna, and she said that she would. Luna got off her bike, and ran to catch up with the woman. When she caught up to the woman; the woman was standing in front of a grave.

"Hi, I was just going down the road here, and seen that you look like someone I know." Said Luna.

"Well that's maybe because you do know me." Said Jessie.

"Ok, how?" Luna asked.

The woman stood up, and took off her hat. To Luna's surprise it was Jessie; Luna looked at the grave where the flowers were placed.

Caroline MacLeod

Born: May 1980

Died: March 2005

Beloved sister and daughter.

You will be greatly missed.

"That's your sister's grave." Said Luna.

"Yes. She was killed by Harris Murry." Said Jessie.

"You should join our group. With Thorn, we could be the best group ever." Said Luna.

"Does Barney Ross feel the same, does the group feel the same?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I believe they would feel the same." Said Luna.

"Well, if you say he feels the same; well then he's got one week to convince me, because I will be moving back home at the end of the week." Said Jessie.

"Where's home?" Luna asked.

"Scotland." Said Jessie.

"Where do we find you in the meantime?" Luna asked.

"The Tempest Bar. Remember one week." Said Jessie.

Jessie then left Luna at her sister's grave, and went to get on with her day. Luna walked back over to the guys, and seen the shocked look on their faces. Barney asked what she had said. She said that Jessie told her that if he wanted her to join the group, then he had one week to convince her. He then asked why the deadline; Luna told Barney that Jessie said she was moving back home to Scotland.

"What do you plan on doing, hell what do you plan on saying?" Toll asked.

"I don't know." Said Barney.

Barney seen Drummer the next day. He told Drummer what Jessie said to Luna. Drummer sat back in his chair, staring at the beer in front of him. When he looked back up at Barney ten minutes later, he let out a sigh.

"What can you offer her as her boss?" Drummer asked.

"Not much more than what she already had." Said Barney.

"What are you going to say to her?" Drummer asked.

"I don't know." Said Barney.

"I guess all I can tell you is don't think about it. When you decide to go see her, then you say what's on your mind. I think, for you; that would be the best course of action." Said Drummer.

Drummer finished his beer, and got up. He turned back to Barney, and said not to think about it. Sometimes the spur of the moment is the best way to handle it. Drummer then left, Barney was thinking about what he said. All he could do was shake his head; he looked at his watch, and went to meet up with the team. He told them what Drummer said, and Christmas said that might be the best way to handle it. He continued to explain that if he didn't have time to think about it, then he couldn't make a mess of it.

That evening they went to the Tempest Bar. They sat at a couple tables, and ordered some beers. The waitress that was serving them, knew who they were, and went to tell Jessie. Jessie was working behind the bar, looked up. There was Barney and his friends.

Hours went by, and soon last call was sounded. The waitress came back over, and told Barney that if he wanted to speak with Jessie then he'd better stay. He said fine, and took another slug of his beer. After another ten minutes, something tapped his shoulder. There standing next to him, Jessie was staring down at him.

"You came to talk, well let's talk." Said Jessie.

She turned, and headed to another table; Barney followed, and sat across from her.

"So what do you have for me? How are you going to convince me to join your group?" Jessie asked.

"I've got nothing. I could give you a speech on how you would be great for my group, but you still could choose to say no, and move on. So I hope you can see my intention, and the fact that I am here say enough for me. If I had to say something all I could say is I've got your back. The whole team would; we look out for each other, and that's all I'm going to say." Said Barney.

"I like the short and simple explanation." Said Jessie.

Jessie drank the last of her bourbon, and got up from the table. She sat her glass on the bar, and turned to face Barney.

"I've had people tell me that they had my back, and then when I needed them; they were nowhere to be seen. How are you different?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not. I've lost people on my team before, I slipped up, and they died. But I also went, and made whoever did the deed, pay." Said Barney.

Jessie knew what he was telling her was the truth. She walked back over to the table, and looked at him again.

"I know about the team member that died, and I know about the hell you rained down on the one who did it. Fine; Barney Ross, I hope you can have my back, and you have my trust that should anyone harm me, you'll pay it back to them tenfold." Said Jessie.

"Good, now how about we get some food." Said Barney.

"Alright, but you're buying." Said Jessie.

Barney turned to his team, and said they were going to get some food, but the most important news was that they had a new team member.


End file.
